Step into the Sun
by Misa The Lolicon Lolita
Summary: [Verb: It's What You Do] The cast of Fullmetal Alchemist have fun in the sun. Or with it, to be exactly...


Listen to this before you read! Get rid of the spaces before you put it into the address bar, though.

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v47cHf1YqE2A

Verb: Its What You Do

**In Risembool**

Ed examined the sun very closely. Something was different about it today.

"Edward... You know not to look at the sun..." Al explained.

"Something's..." Ed started as he reached out to the sun, "Different..."

Ed finger tapped on the sun and the sun moved a little. Ed and Al gasped.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Al yelled, shocked beyond belief.

"It didn't hurt..." Ed muttered as he gently took the sun out of the sky. The light traveled with the sun.

"Hey, Ed, and OH MY GOD!!!!" Winry greeted and screamed at the same time, "IS THAT THE SUN!?!?!?!"

"Yeah. Touch." Ed replied as he held the sun out to her.

Winry grimaced and backed away.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?! I'LL BURN TO DEATH!!!!!" Winry screamed.

Pinako ran out then. She gawked at the sun in Ed's hands.

"How did you- How are you-" she stuttered trying to find the words.

Ed tossed the sun to Pinako. Pinako screamed and closed her eyes.

The sun harmlessly bounced off of her and rolled over to Winry.

"Whoa..." Winry muttered as she picked up the sun, "Cooool..."

Winry tossed the sun to Al. Al caught it and bounced it in his hands. Al tossed it to Ed and Ed tossed it to Pinako.

Pinako bounced it from hand to hand and kicked it into the yard. Ed, Al and Winry ran to chase it. They played with it for a while, tossing it back and fourth and kicking it to each other till they got too tired (Except for Al).

Ed and Winry sat down while Al kicked it as hard as he could. The sun flew over a mountain (My reality, damnit) and the light from the sun disappeared.

"Coooool..." They all said together.

**At The Eastern Command Center**

The sun was rising even faster than normal as Mustang, Hawkeye, Falman, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Gran, and Armstrong all arrived at work.

The sun smacked Gran in the back of the head and bounced off harmlessly. Everyone screamed. Gran stared at it for a moment, still perfectly calm, and picked it up. He smiled and tossed it back and fourth. Everyone stopped screaming and watched.

Gran chucked the ball at Mustang and it hit him square in the face, knocking him over, and bounced off. Mustang caught it from his position on the ground and jumped up.

Mustang tossed it to Havoc who kicked it to Breda. They all smiled and joined in. They tossed it and kicked it to each other. Armstrong grabbed the ball and tossed it to Gran. Gran tossed it back and they played 'Monkey in the Middle' with everyone else.

Fuery jumped on Breda's shoulder and Breda launched Fuery into the air. Fuery caught the ball and tossed it to Falman. Falman tossed it to Armstrong who kicked it over another mountain while Fuery landed quite painfully.

The sun set again and everyone started laughing.

**At The Hughes' Household**

Maes, Gracia and Elysia were all playing outside when the sun landed in their yard. Maes and Gracia screamed and Elysia giggled.

Maes nudged it with his foot and it rolled to the side. He eventually went and picked it up.

"Neat!" Maes laughed as he passed it to Gracia. Gracia bounced it on the ground a few times and rolled it to Elysia. Elysia rolled around on it and laughed as she played. She eventually became bored and Maes kicked it out of their yard.

Maes and Gracia laughed as they saw the sun set.

**At The Devil's Nest**

Martel, Dorochet, Roa, Kimbley and Greed were all playing a card game as the sun flew in through a broken window.

Everyone screamed and everyone but Martel, Dorochet, Roa, Kimbley and Greed ran away. Those who were left eventually stopped screaming and stared at it.

"Go check it out Greed..." Kimbley told.

"WHY ME!?!" Greed whined.

"Let me rephrase that. Go check it out ULTIMATE SHIELD." Kimbley told.

"Meanie..." Greed whimpered as he took off his jacket and glasses and completely brought up his ultimate shield.

He slowly got closer. He eventually nudged it with a shielded hand. It didn't hurt. Greed smiled, picked it up and tossed it at Kimbley.

Kimbley screamed and it hit him in the chest. Kimbley immediately stopped screaming and stared at it in his lap. He poked it and it rolled out of his lap, onto the floor.

The sun bounced over to Martel and she picked it up. She tossed it from hand to hand, smiled and passed it to Dorochet who smiled and bounced it to Roa.

Roa smiled and bounced it off Kimbley's head.

"HEY!!!" Kimbley whined as he rubbed his head.

The sun bounced onto a pool table and rolled around a few minutes. Everyone scrambled over, grabbed a pool stick and started whacking it across the room. They usually missed. Kimbley took a swing and accidentally hit Dorochet.

Roa smacked the sun out of The Devil's Nest just as Dorochet tackled Kimbley.

**In Xenotime**

The sun crashed through yet another window and knocked over a lot of beakers filled with red water. Fletcher and Russel screamed for about a minute. Their screams eventually quieted and Fletcher tossed his shoe at it.

Fletcher's shoe bounced off and the sun rolled across the room.

"Cool!" Fletcher giggled as he ran over to it.

"Don't touch it! You might get hurt!" Russel told.

Fletcher kicked the sun and it bounced across the room. It landed near Russel.

Russel nudged it with his hand as Fletcher put his shoe back on. He picked it up, smiled and bounced it to Fletcher.

Fletcher giggled and kicked it as hard as he could. The sun flied out the broken window and flew over the mountains.

"Coool!" Fletcher laughed.

**Somewhere, out there, over the rainbow (But not really)**

The sun flew by, lighting the area bellow it, and then plunging it into darkness.

**In the Courtyard at the Tucker Estate**

The sun bounced into the yard, a few feet away from Nina. Alexander chased it and nudged it across the yard. Nina eventually ran over, giggling, and played with Alexander and the sun.

Shou gasped as he saw Nina playing with the sun. He ran outside and yelled, "NINA!!! GET AWAY FROM THAT!!!"

"Why, daddy? It's so fun!" Nina replied, still giggling, as she rolled it over to Shou.

Shou stared at it a moment and kicked it back to Nina. It didn't hurt. It was actually a lot of fun.

He ran into the yard and played with Nina and Alexander. He hadn't had this much fun in so long.

He kicked the sun over the roof of their house and smiled, proud of his kick.

"Go Daddy!" Nina cheered.

**At The Fuhrer's Office**

The sun fell through an open window and rolled across the room.

The Fuhrer (**SPOILER** AKA: Pride **SPOLIER**) and Sloth screamed. Wrath just giggled and kicked it across the room. It hit the wall and knocked a picture off the wall. The Fuhrer ran over and put the picture back on the wall.

Wrath picked up the sun and tossed it to Sloth who whacked it away. It flew over, bounced off of the Fuhrer's head and fell harmlessly to the floor.

The Fuhrer picked it up and tossed it back at Sloth. It bounced off of Sloth and rolled over to Wrath. Wrath bounced it on the floor a few times and tossed it back to Sloth.

Sloth finally caught it and tossed it to the Fuhrer. The Fuhrer finally caught it and everyone smiled. He tossed it back to Wrath who kicked it out the open window.

**At an abandoned Theater**

The sun flew in through a hole in the ceiling and rolled over to Envy. Envy stared at a few seconds, smiled evilly and kicked it to Lust. Lust caught it and smiled. She tossed it back at Envy who kicked it again.

The sun flew to Gluttony, who caught it with his mouth. The world went dark and chewing sounds could be heard.

Gluttony eventually spit it out and muttered, "I can't eat it..."

Envy kicked the surprisingly dry sun out of another hole in the roof.

**In Aquaroy**

The sun splashed into the water close to where Psiren was. She was running away from another mob of police across a bridge of cards when she saw it.

Psiren ran to a spot in the bridge of cards where she could reach it. She picked it up and smiled as she tossed it to a ledge where the bridge of cards led.

She ran across the bridge and kicked the sun. The sun flew over yet another mountain and the city became night again.

**At an Automail Shop**

The sun bounced down a set of stairs and into an Automail shop where a very tan woman tinkered with an Automail arm. She watched it roll over to her feet and stared at it a moment.

"The... sun...?" Paninya muttered as she reached down and picked it up.

"Coool." she whispered as she smiled. She kicked it out of the shop, up the stairs and over some buildings in front of the shop.

**At Izumi's Home**

The sun bounced into Izumi's back yard where Izumi was training. Sig was sitting in a nearby chair watching.

The sun bounced off of Izumi's head and bounced over to Sig. Sig stared at it a moment, smiled and tossed it to Izumi.

Izumi smiled and kicked it back to him.

Sig caught it, stood up and prepared for another pitch. Izumi returned to her stance and waited. Sig pitched the sun to Izumi and Izumi kicked it again.

"Home run!" Izumi cheered as she watched it fly over the horizon.

**At the Library in Central**

The sun bounced in through the open door and Schiezka screamed at it, dropping a handful of books Archer requested.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Archer yelled from a few feet away as he drew his gun. Screaming usually wasn't good.

"LOOOOK!!!" Schiezka screamed as she pointed at the sun.

Archer turned around and pointed the gun in the general direction.

"Wha..." Archer asked, dumbfounded, "Is that... the sun...?" He lowered his gun and stared at it.

Schiezka finally stopped screaming, quickly picked up all the books and set them on the counter. She looked at one of the books and tossed it at the sun.

"HEY!!!" Archer yelled, expecting the book to be vaporized.

The book bounced off of the sun and the sun rolled towards Archer.

Archer put back his gun and nudged the sun with his foot. It didn't burn.

He reached down, picked up the sun and tossed it at Schiezka while yelling, "Catch!!!"

Schiezka screamed again and cringed. It bounced off her and harmlessly bounced across the floor.

Schiezka blinked at it, slightly ashamed that she had screamed, and picked it up. She smiled and tossed it back to Archer.

"You catch!" She laughed.

Archer kicked it and it flew out of an open window. He snickered at Schiezka who was watching it fly over the horizon.

**At Barry's Butcher Shop**

The sun flew in through yet another open window and bounced over a bunch of gutted cows. Barry was cutting up yet another victim as he saw the sun fly in. Barry watched as the sun rolled over to him, not even phased.

"NEAT!" He yelled as he kicked the sun.

The sun bounced off a wall and came right back at him. Barry caught it and kicked it again. It bounced off the wall and came right back at him.

His poor victim moaned with pain. The pool of her own blood was getting even bigger as Barry played.

Barry kicked it one last time and it flew out the window again. He jumped up and down and clapped like a small, giggling child.

**In Ishbal (However the hell it got there)**

The sun rolled into Scar's Brother's house through an open window. He stared at it a few minutes and tossed a nearby pen at it. The pen missed and got ink on the floor.

Scar's Brother narrowed his eyes at it and tossed a pillow at it. The pillow pushed the Sun across the room.

Scar's Brother smiled and went over to pick it up.

Scar quietly let himself in and screamed when he saw his brother playing with the sun.

"HOW THE!?!?!?" Scar yelled, baffled.

"It doesn't hurt. Catch." Scar's brother told to stop Scar from screaming as he tossed the sun to him.

Scar caught it, prepared for it to burn him to death, and was pleasantly shocked when it didn't hurt at all. He smiled and tossed it back to his brother.

Scar's Brother smiled and rolled it over to Scar. Scar kicked it and launched it out the door.

**In Lior**

The sun bounced into the church through the massive double doors.

Rose gasped as she saw it.

"T-t-the sun?" She stuttered. This didn't make sense.

She eventually walked over to it to examine it closer. She picked it up, expecting it to burn like Edward had said. She smiled and held it closer when it didn't hurt.

"Back to the sky where you can watch over the world!" Rose giggled as she kicked the sun out of the church.

**Into the Past**

The sun flew into the Elric household through an open window. Trisha screamed as it rolled over to her and Hoenhime.

Hoenhime leaned forward and picked up the sun. He was curious.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt." Hoenhime insisted as he handed it to Trisha.

Trisha cautiously took it. She smiled and tossed it hand to hand. Hoenhime smiled and took it from her.

"HEY!!!" Trisha yelled as she chased him into the yard.

Hoenhime finally tossed it back to Trisha. Trisha giggled and kicked it back to Hoenhime. He laughed and tossed it to her. Trisha kicked it back to Hoenhime and Hoenhime kicked it as hard as he could. He missed and fell on his back.

Trisha giggled and chased the sun.

"One more time!" Hoenhime insisted as he stood up.

Trisha tossed the sun at Hoenhime and he kicked it. The sun flew over a range of mountains as they laughed.

**In Dante's Mansion**

The sun flew in through a freshly made hole in the window and knocked over a bookshelf. Dante hissed at it and kicked it out the door.

"DAMN SUN!!!" She yelled as the sun finally set…


End file.
